Into the Night
by Avarya
Summary: Title used to be Slayers. Harry disappeared at the age of seven and was thought to be dead. Soon after he vanished, other things happened - two missing prisoners, a werewolf disappearing, and the Longbottoms being cured. COMPLETED! GRAMMAR IS FIXED!
1. Prologue

It was a dark and still night. Everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. A small boy of almost seven, though you wouldn't tell that by looking at him, was slowly creeping down the street, hoping to stay undetected. He had just run away from his relatives. The child knew that if anyone saw him, he would be caught and then there would be an awful punishment for him. Most likely he'd be beaten and then locked in his cupboard without food or water. It had happened before, though it was other things he was punished for. The child decided that he should leave after he'd heard his relatives discussing the possibility of leaving in an orphanage, but he'd also heard how horrible life was in orphanages. So he ran away.

It was still dark when he reached the woods outside Surrey. Hesitantly he glanced back, but after a moment nodded to himself and started walking again, soon disappearing into the woods, not to be seen by the world for many years to come. This decision would change his life, for the better, but also cause a lot of trouble for one manipulative headmaster. Of course, the child did not know this when he set off to live a life on his own, or else he might have changed his mind out of fear. This child, by the name of Harry James Potter, had just disappeared from the world.

-

Harry didn't know how long he'd been walking, but it seemed like eternity to him. He was deep in the forest now and the sun was high in the sky. With a sigh, he sat down to rest for a while, before going on. He knew that the farther away he was, the less likely it was that he'd be caught. He opened his backpack and took out a bottle of water. There wasn't much left, he'd have to find a place to get some water from. The boy drank a little and then recapped the bottle and placed it in his pack. Harry then stood and started walking again.

After an hour of more walking, Harry was ready to collapse. Suddenly he stepped into a clearing where it looked like someone had set up camp. Before he could turn back and run away, a girl around his age came out of the trees on the other side of the small clearing. She had dark red hair and, if what Harry saw was correct, blue eyes. She spotted him and her eyes went wide, before she put down whatever she was holding and started walking towards Harry.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. When she got closer, Harry saw that she did indeed have blue eyes, stormy blue, to be exact.

"I-I'm Harry Potter." stuttered Harry.

"Harry Potter, you say?" the girl asked and stopped a few feet from Harry. "Show me the scar!" she commanded.

Now Harry got suspicious. "How do you know about my scar?" he asked.

This seemed to make the girl a bit confused. "Everyone involved with the Wizarding world knows of Harry Potter and the infamous scar. Where have you been living, under a rock?"

Harry was in shock. How could everyone know of him and his scar, and if they did, why was he left with his relatives? Furthermore, how could there be a Wizarding World if magic didn't exist? Or did it? "How can they know about me?" Harry finally asked.

The girl looked shocked. But then she remembered what her mother told her. Harry Potter was her cousin, her uncle's son. Her mother had wanted to take Harry to live with them, but some important guy had stopped her, saying that Harry was being raised by his mother's relatives, due to some protection. She didn't remember it all, but she knew for certain that those relatives were muggle, thus it was possible that Harry actually didn't know what he'd done as a baby, or even know about magic. "Show me your scar and I'll explain everything, she said. "I'm Kara, by the way."

Harry did as she asked, lifting his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar. He did not really understand why she wanted to see it or even how she knew about it, but she had promised to explain. In addition, there was something familiar about her.

"Well, come sit down." Kara said, and moved to where a small fire setting was made, it was not burning yet though. Harry did as the girl asked, again, and sat down opposite her, placing his bag next to himself. "My full name is Karolyn Maria Black, and I your niece. My mother Maria was your aunt, your father's sister. My father Sirius is your Godfather and was Uncle James' best friend. Dad was put in prison after your parents were killed, but he's innocent. Mum wanted to take you and raise us together as she was your aunt, but Dumbledore stopped her. He's some important man in the Wizarding World. Anyway, he said that you were to live with your other relatives, some horrible muggles mum said, because of some kind of protection. Mum said that she had wanted to take you away from there, but Dumbledore threatened to have her thrown in prison like dad and me put in an orphanage. So she left with me and went into hiding in case Dumbledore thought she would be a threat. We lived like that for years and mum taught me how to survive on my own, should something happen to her. She said that she'd had this bad feeling and it came true. One night someone came to our house. Mum hid me away and told me to stay there as quiet as possible and not to come down no matter what happened. That was the last time I saw her. I came out of the hiding place hours later, everything was a mess, and mum was nowhere. I took the things mum had packed for me should something like this happen and then left. That was about three months ago."

Harry felt shock, sadness, and anger course through him. He had another aunt and a niece and a Godfather. He could have live with Kara and her mother, but instead he'd had to suffer with the Dursleys. Why was his Godfather in prison? And what happened to Kara's mother, his aunt? Was she dead or thrown in prison? He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice as Kara started talking again.

"... you were raised by the muggles you probably don't know anything about magic. Well, there is a whole different world hidden among the 'normal' world. The Wizarding World." Kara went on to explain everything that she knew of the Wizarding World and Voldemort and everything else. It took them hours, with Kara talking, Harry asking questions and Kara answering them.

-

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (did I forget any?), Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump, he had a lot of names and titles and even more years on his back. The most important thing about him that you should know, however, is that he is a master manipulator. Not many know of that of course, otherwise he wouldn t be able to use people to his own gain. Currently he was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, deep in thought. It had been nearly six years since the infant Harry Potter vanquished Voldemort. The boy himself was with his mother's relatives, Aunt and Uncle to be exact, unknowing of his fame. (Or so the old man thought.) The elder Potters, James and Lily, were most likely somewhere across the world, or if he was lucky, dead. The Blacks were easy to take care of. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban for betraying the Potters, killing Peter Pettigrew and being a Death Eater, none of which he'd actually done. Maria was a bit harder to deal with as she was a Potter and she had a little brat to take care of. He'd managed to convince her that Harry needed to stay with the Dursleys. That was after he'd threatened her with Azkaban. She disappeared with her daughter for a few years, but about four months ago, he got reports, saying she had been near Little Whinging, Surrey and that's when he decided to get rid of her for good. He found her hiding place after some searching and got through the wards with relative ease. She was alone in the house, the little brat, whatever her name was, wasn't there. When he had asked about it, Maria said that she'd died a few years back of pneumonia. All the better for him. He took her to Azkaban and had her placed in a cell just across from her husband. He had originally planned to place the brat in an orphanage and leave her there, but since she was dead, his job was easier. With Maria and Sirius in Azkaban, James and Lily away and Remus Lupin a werewolf, no one could contest Harry living with the Dursleys. Now he just needed to organize for someone to go and check on him.

With that in mind, he left to terrorize... sorry, talk to his Potions Master Severus Snape.

But after he left, the phoenix shook his head, as if to show his displeasure with the man. And to think people thought him to be Dumbledore's familiar, when in truth he was tied to the school. Shaking his head once more, the phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire.

-

The Dursley family of nr 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, were a completely normal and ordinary family. Vernon Dursley worked in Grunnings Drill Company, his wife Petunia was a stay-at-home mother to their only child Dudley, who was seven years of age. Their home was perfectly normal and identical with the other houses on the street, with its well-groomed grass and beautifully arranged flowerbeds, and a car sitting in the driveway. Until recently last night, however there was another person living in the house with the Dursleys that wasn't so normal. Well, according to the Dursleys and their neighbours he wasn't. That person was none other than Harry Potter, whom we talked about earlier already. And as you know, he ran away. Anyway, the residents of nr 4 Privet Drive are going to be discovering that soon.

Petunia Dursley woke up that morning like most others before it and started to get ready for the day. Then she went down the stairs like always, to wake up her freak of a nephew so that he could make breakfast for them and then start on his chores for the day. However, when she got to the cupboard where the boy slept and opened the door, she found it empty. Looking further in, she noticed that not only the boy, but also the things they'd given him were gone, only the mattress upon which he'd slept and a few rags were in there. With that, she came to the realization that the boy had run away. The woman rushed upstairs to wake her husband, being quiet though so as not to wake her precious son.

"Vernon. Vernon, wake up. The boy is gone." Petunia said, shaking her husband. When she saw he was awake, she continued. "The boy isn't in his cupboard. I went to wake him up and he wasn't there. Some of the things we gave him are gone too. What are we going to do? What if someone comes looking for the boy?"

Vernon sat up in bed, thinking. While he was glad that they were finally rid of the brat, he didn't want the other freaks to come looking for him and then blame them for the boy's disappearance. Plus, their neighbours knew of the boy's existence and it would be suspicious if he just vanished one day. "I think that we should notify the police of this, have them looking for him, though I hope they won't find the brat. Maybe the people that left him on our doorstep took him away. Anyway, we should make it look as if he lived in Dudley's second bedroom, in case they want to see where he lived. It wouldn't do for someone to find out he slept in the cupboard. It could tarnish our name. Now, go make some breakfast and we'll discuss things further then." Petunia nodded and then left. Vernon stood up to go to the bathroom.

Petunia was just putting the food on the table when Vernon, followed by Dudley came down the stairs. Both males sat at the table and started piling food onto their plates. Then the post came and Petunia went to gather that before sitting down to eat too. After a while Vernon started speaking.

"I think that we'll set Dudley's second bedroom to look like Potter slept there and then I'll call the police to tell them that the boy is missing."

"Why my second bedroom? I need it!" Dudley whined. "And what happened with Harry?"

"He ran away. And you'll get your room back as soon as we're sure that the police won't want to see where he lived or some other rubbish. And remember, when they ask you about him, you cannot tell them that he lived in the cupboard or that he did all the chores. Understood?" Petunia asked. "Because if you do, then they might take you away from us. You don't want that, do you?" Dudley shook his head at that and promised to do as told. After breakfast was done, Petunia started washing the dishes and Vernon and Dudley went to set up the bedroom.

-

Harry and Kara were finishing setting up camp when there was a flash of fire a few feet in front of them. Both looked up to see a magnificent bird with red and golden feathers. A Phoenix, Kara whispered. Both children looked at the bird with awe. Suddenly the Phoenix started singing and it sounded as if someone was whispering in their minds. The voice, which they assumed was the Phoenix s, told them to pack their things and then to take hold of his tail-feathers. The children did as the bird told, but before they took hold of the feathers, Kara asked, Where are you taking us? Home was the answer they got. Shrugging they did as the Phoenix asked and were then engulfed in flames. Surprisingly, it didn t burn them, but seemed warm and comforting. Seconds after it started it was over and the two children were standing in an Entrance Hall of some building. The bird trilled to them one last time before disappearing. Harry and Kara looked around themselves to make sense of where they d been taken. Behind them were large wooden doors and in front stood a huge white marble staircase. There were doors leading off to other rooms but before they could go anywhere, a man and a woman appeared on the top of the stairs. Both had their wands out but when they saw the children they lowered them.

Kara was staring at the two adults in shock. Her mother had shown her photos of her Aunt Lily and Uncle James. These two looked just like them, though a bit older. As they came down the stairs she saw that it was indeed them. But how, when they were supposed to be dead? Aunt Lily? Uncle James? Is it really you? She asked.

The adults looked at her and Harry and then Lily asked, Who are you and how did you get here?

Meanwhile, Harry was standing in shock. The couple had seemed familiar to him though he d never seen them before. When Kara called them Aunt Lily and Uncle James, he froze. How could his parents be alive? And why had they left him? His father hadn t even told his own sister that he was alive and now Maria was probably dead. He was shaken from his stupor when Kara answered the question that had been asked of them.

I m Karolyn Maria Black and this is my cousin Harry James Potter. We were brought here by a Phoenix, where ever here is. Don t you recognize your own son and niece? Kara asked. The moment they heard the names leave Kara s mouth, Lily fainted. Luckily, James caught her. He lifted the woman up in her arms and told the children to follow him. He led them through one of the doors on the left side into what looked to be living room. There was a large window on the left wall, looking out onto the grounds of the house. In the wall opposite the door stood a large fireplace with a couch and armchairs surrounding it. A small table was in the middle of them and a painting hung on the wall above the fireplace.

James laid his wife down on the couch and beckoned the children to sit in the armchairs next to each other. He waved his wand over Lily and she awoke with a gasp. James helped her sit up and then conjured a glass of water for her. She took the glass gratefully and drank the water, while James sat next to her.

Harry broke the silence, asking quietly, Are you Lily and James Potter? After they nodded he asked, voice no longer quiet and laced with anger, Then where have you been for the last nearly six years? Why do you have everyone believing you re dead? Did you know that I had to live with the Dursleys? They treated me like a slave. And you James, your own sister is probably dead or Merlin knows where, while her husband, you best friend is rotting in prison for something he didn t do! Kara has been on her own for the last three months, since Maria disappeared. Why did you leave everyone? The last question was sobbed. Harry fell back to the chair, having stood at some time while yelling. Lily stood up and walked to Harry, wrapping him up in a hug, both mother and son crying.

We didn t know you were alive. Dumbledore told us that Voldemort killed you Harry and his followers, the Death Eaters, had attacked Sirius and Maria and killed you too. He said that Pettigrew betrayed us and that Remus went after him and killed him, but that the rat poisoned him with silver, and that he died too. Dumbledore said that it would be best if we left England so that we d safe from the Death Eaters seeking revenge. We believed him and left, but now I realize that he just wanted us out of his way. That bastard. James swore under his breath, but then stood to join the other three hugging.

After a while they pulled apart and the adults went back to sit one the couch, with Harry sitting in James lap and Kara in Lily s. The older two were constantly apologizing and hugging the children.

Tell us what has been happening. We ve been abroad since November in 1981. We cut ourselves off from the British Wizarding World, to make sure that nothing would remind us of everything that we lost here. James said eventually. He was still hugging Harry, as if afraid that if he let go the boy would disappear.

Where did you go to? Kara asked from Lily s lap.

This time it was Lily who spoke, answering the girl s question. We went to Japan. It was far enough away from Britain and an interesting culture. We ll take you there someday, maybe we ll even return there once the situation here has been dealt with. Now, can you tell us what s been going on?

Well, I can only tell you what my Mum told me before she disappeared. Kara started. Everyone thinks you died that night and that Dad was the one who betrayed you to Voldemort. He was put in prison without a trial. Pettigrew is supposedly dead, they say that Dad killed him. Mum said that it was Pettigrew who was the betrayer. She told me that when she tried to get custody of Harry and Dad released from prison, Dumbledore stopped her by threatening to throw her in Azkaban and me in an orphanage. Mum escaped and hid away from the Wizarding World. She tried to contact Uncle Remus, but Dumbledore had somehow managed to stop her from reaching him. Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to insanity. Their son Neville is raised by his grandmother. Here Kara paused for a few seconds, before continuing. About three months ago, someone came to our house. They ripped apart the wards to get in, giving Mum time to hide me away. She d been fearing it for months, teaching me what to do if she either died or was taken away. So she hid me away in the basement and told me to stay there until either she came to get me or three hours had passed. That was the last time I saw her. I waited for as long as she told me to and then went upstairs. The house was in a mess, thing were thrown about and there were burn-marks everywhere. She was gone and so was the one who had come to attack us. Since there was no sign of her anywhere I took the things she had told me to and left. I knew that it wasn t safe to stay there in-case the person who took Mum came back. I left the house and today I met Harry. He d just run away from those awful muggles he was left with. After I d explained everything to him that Phoenix appeared and brought us here.

There was silence after that, the adults trying to process everything that had happened to their friends. However, curiosity got the better of Harry and he asked a question that had been on both his and Kara s mind since they found out that James and Lily were alive. How did you survive the attack when everyone, including your friends and family, thought you died?

Well, you see, we re a sort of a demon, the Fallen. We have wings and certain powers as well as the wizard-magic. The powers are usually released on the 16th birthday of a Fallen. We are resistant to most wizard-magic and as such, the killing curse does not work on us like it does on wizards. It merely knocked us out for a few hours. When we woke up the house was in ruins and there was no sign of you. We searched the rubble for you, but when we didn t find any sign of what had happened to you, we went to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. He said that you d been taken to St. Mungos hospital, but that they couldn t save you and that you were dead. Then he told us that Sirius, Maria, you Kara, and Remus had been killed in an attack. It was then agreed that we would let the public think we died too and then left for Japan. After we find Remus and Maria and have gotten Sirius out of Azkaban, we ll go back there. It won t be safe here then. We ll have to see about the situation with Neville too. James said.

But now we re going to get something to eat and then we ll get you something to eat, before getting you settled in. Added Lily. They stood up with the children still in their arms and started walking towards the kitchen.

TBC.

AN - So sorry that you had to wait so long for this. But I promised that I'd update and I did. It was actually supposed to be up yesterday, but we had some connection problems so I was without Internet yesterday. That shouldn't happen again anytime soon. I hope. Anyway, I got a mini laptop for my birthday and I wrote this chapter on it already. ( Though I couldn't upload it from my laptop.) In a few days I should have Internet connection on my laptop too. I've been using the family computer. I can't promise regular updates, but I will do my best to make sure that the new chapters don't take too long. Okay, reviews are always appreciated and adored. I'll be putting a poll up on my profile about this story, go check it out. Bye

Ann.


	2. Chapter 1

2. Potters to the rescue

The children were sleeping after being fed, but the adults were discussing how to rescue their friends.

"I think that we should find Remus first. He should be the easiest. We just need to find where he s living and then go there, explain everything to him and get him here. Then we ll go see the Augusta Longbttom about Alice and Frank s condition and maybe take Neville with us, if she agrees to it. You might even be able to heal Alice and Frank." James said. "Then we ll find out what happened to Maria and if she s still alive, rescue her from whoever has her. Then I ll slip into Azkaban and get Sirius out."

Lily nodded. "But what if Dumbledore threw Maria in prison like he threatened? Then we should get her and Sirius out after we get Remus here."

"Well, we can find out what happened to her right now. James said, walking over to the huge tapestry hanging on the wall in the living room. The Potter family tree. It s charmed to show information about everyone on this tapestry. I just need to tap my wand on the name of the person I want information about and a piece of parchment appears." He showed the parchment to Lily. Sitting down on the couch next to his wife, James started reading it aloud. "Maria Ailyn Potter-Black, daughter of Harold Potter and Karolyn Quinn-Potter. Married to Sirius Orion Black, has a daughter Karolyn Maria Black. Age 26. Alive. Current location Azkaban Prison..." here James trailed off, unable to believe that the person that he d trusted and looked up to, would throw two innocent people in prison, especially in one as horrible as Azkaban.

"That bastard. I can t believe that he would do something so horrible. James you have to get them out of there now. I ll go get a room ready for them and have the house-elves make some soup. And I ll have some potions ready too." Lily said. James nodded and with flick of his wand he was dressed in all black. His shirt was acromantula silk, with inch-wide laces tied around his waist. Black pants and dragon-hide boots covered the lower half of his body. With a kiss to Lily, he was gone.

Smiling slightly, Lily went upstairs to get everything ready. She decided to give Sirius and Maria the room next to their daughter. Harry's room was across the hall from Kara and both were next to the master bedroom, which was at the end of the hallway. When she was inside the room, she called for a house-elf and asked for her healing kit to be brought to her, as well as some broth prepared. The elf nodded and popped away to do as asked. Lily sighed and started pulling the covers back. James would be back soon with Sirius and Maria. She still couldn't believe how someone as nice as Dumbledore could be so cruel as to take a child from his parents and through innocent people in prison, orphaning another child. And how had no one noticed how he manipulated others to get what he wanted, often with the cost of others' lives and happiness. How many lives had he ruined? How many people had suffered because of his actions? And for the first time Lily wondered if Voldemort truly was evil or had Dumbledore done something to him? Maybe he wasn t even like that, but Dumbledore turned him into a monster? Or maybe Dumbledore pushed him into becoming an insane Dark Lord. Or maybe he discovered Dumbledore s secret and the old man tried to get rid of him, but ended up creating a Dark Lord.

James appearing with the two prisoners interrupted her thoughts. She quickly grabbed hold of Maria to help her to the bed, while James did the same to Sirius. Lily immediately started healing Maria as best as she could. One of her Fallen-powers was the ability to heal anyone with just a touch. After she was done, she moved to the other side of the bed to heal Sirius. Just as she finished healing the man a house-elf popped in with the things she'd asked. She told the elf to put the soup bowls on the nightstand next to the bed and took her potions bag. Taking out two nourishment potions, she instructed the two on the bed to drink them.

"Are we dead?" Maria asked as she took the soup-bowl that Lily handed her.

"No, you re quite alive, sis'. We're currently in Potter Manor in Wales." James answered as he sat at the foot of the bed. Lily was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"If we're not dead, then how can you be here? You're supposed to be dead." Sirius said.

"Well, we're not. Dumbledore lied to us all. He told us that Voldemort killed Harry and that Death Eaters attacked and killed you two and Kara. Remus was supposedly poisoned with silver, after he went after Pettigrew. It was decided that it would be best if we left Britain and let the public believe that we were dead." Lily explained.

"What happened with Kara? Is she okay? Oh Merlin, she was left on her own." Maria was panicking.

"Calm down. Kara is okay. She's sleeping in the room next to this one. Her and Harry appeared here this afternoon. A Phoenix brought them here. Or so they said. Both children are healthy and happy." Lily said. She looked at James and said, "Can you go and check on them? If they're awake, bring them here." James nodded and left.

A few minutes later he was back with two children in tow. When Kara got inside and saw her parents, both alive, she ran to the bed and climbed on it to hug first her mother and then her father. Then she turned to James and Lily, saying, "Thank you so much for bringing them back."

"No need to thank us. It should have never even happened." Lily said. She looked to the doorway where Harry was still standing. He looked a little lost and it seemed that he didn't know what to do. 'Come here sweetie. Sirius, Maria, this is your godson Harry."

Harry walked over to where his mother was sitting and smiled shyly at the two adults who were sitting on the bed. "Hello." He said quietly.

"Hello Harry. You look quite a bit like your father. Though I can see your mother in you too." Sirius said.

"Let's just hope that your personality isn't like James'. It was hell growing up in the same house as him." Maria added.

James grinned at that. "But you must have liked it or else you wouldn't have married Sirius, now would you? He's as big a prankster as I am."

Maria just rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "Harry, you haven't given me a hug yet. Come here." She said. Harry went around the bed to where Maria was sitting and the woman drew him on the bed for a hug. "Oh, you ve grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby." After Maria let him go, Sirius pulled the boy on his lap for a hug.

"Let the boy breathe, you two." James said, still smiling. Sirius let Harry go and the child moved to his mother's side again.

"You never told us how you two are alive." Maria said.

Lily and James both frowned at that. "What do you mean? We're Fallen, remember? We can't be killed by the Killing Curse. Did you somehow lose your memories or something?" James asked.

"I don't know what happened. I remember everything clearly now, but the knowledge of us being Fallen was somehow blocked. That's why we thought you were dead. It must have been Dumbledore's doing." Maria said. 'That bastard. Not only did he rip apart our families, he also took away a part of us.' She thought. "How can a man who looks so nice and caring do something so horrible? Makes you wonder if Voldemort truly is that evil." The other adults nodded.

A house-elf popped in and announced, "Dinner is ready, Mistress Lily." Lily thanked the elf and it popped away.

"Well, we should get to the dining room." She said. At the looks on Sirius' and Maria's faces, she added, "You need the exercise. I healed the damage done to you by the time in prison, but you need to move, or else the muscles will wither away and I'm not sure if I can heal something like that." They nodded and after Kara had gotten off, the two stood up from the bed. Both were a little unsteady at first, but soon got used to standing again. Together the group went downstairs to the dining room, where the table was set for six. James sat at the head of the table, with Lily on his right and Maria on his left. Harry sat next to his mother, with Kara across from him and Sirius next to his daughter.

"The house-elves still make sure that we follow the etiquette rules. Remember when we were little and tried to sit at the other end of the table, but the house-elves placed us back where we were supposed to be? They put a spell on the table that made you sit where you're supposed to." Maria said. James nodded, a grin appearing on his face at the mention of their childhood. He and Maria were dubbed the Demon Duo for all the pranks they pulled. They rarely fought, but when they did, the fights were spectacular. They fell silent, each eating their food.

The silence was broken by Kara, who suddenly said, "Tonight is the full moon." The others looked at her in shock, and in James and Lily's case, worry.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"While I was in the woods I used the full moon to keep track of time. It was full moon on the night that Mum was taken." Kara explained.

Lily looked at the other adults. "If this is true, then we must find Remus by tomorrow morning. While in Japan, I came across a cure for him, but it must be done on the day after the full moon."

"We can use the Marauder Locator. Remember the ritual we did? You just have to say Locate and the name of the person you want to find, and a piece of parchment appears with the exact address and/or coordinates. We'll do it after dinner and I'll go fetch him tomorrow morning." James said. The other adults nodded, while the children just looked on. They started eating again, the adults telling Harry and Kara stories from their childhood. After dinner Lily and Maria took the children upstairs to get them ready for bed. James and Sirius went into the living room to do the spell to find Remus.

-

The next morning after breakfast James and Sirius left to go find Remus. Maria and Lily sent the children outside to the garden and then went about preparing a room for Remus. Lily had the house-elves bring her healers kit and a full potions set. Maria changed the bed sheets to those similar to what was used in the hospitals. Soon James and Sirius appeared, James holding Remus. Lily motioned him to put the werewolf on the bed.

"Maria, go into his mind and find the wolf there. Then set it like it's an animagus form. You've seen what it looks like in other minds, I'm sure. Before you leave his mind, make sure that the moon is erased from the wolf. If you don't, it won't work." Lily said. The other woman nodded and after placing her hands on Remus temples, fell into a trance. Lily ushered James and Sirius to one side of the room and started chanting spell after spell on Remus. Slowly, his wounds started to heal, his face lost its sallow and haunted look, and he seemed to fill out a little more. Maria and Lily finished at the same time, and at Lily's questioning look, Maria nodded. Just in case Lily did a were-detection spell on him. It came back clean and she let out a relieved breath. "It's done. Remus is no longer a werewolf. He's just sleeping now, which is understandable, knowing what he went through last night. Let's go, I don't want you waking him up."

"Okay. Let's go see what the kiddies are up to." James said. The others nodded and the four conscious adults left the room to find their children.

They found Harry and Kara playing tag in the garden. As there was still time until lunch, the adults decided to join in.

"Let's play hide-and-go-seek!" (AN-Is this the correct spelling?) Kara announced when the adults came.

"Yes, hide and seek. Dad can be the seeker." Added Harry.

"Why me? Why can't it be Sirius, or Lily, or Maria?" James asked with a fake pout.

"Because we said so. No using magic to seek and no, you can't hide yourself with magic either. It wouldn't be fair to me and Harry that way. You have wands, but we don't." said Kara. "Now, Uncle James, you cover your eyes and count to 30."

"And no peeking!" Added Lily. With that they left James sitting on a bench and disappeared to the garden. Sighing playfully, James started counting. "One.... Two... Three..."

-

They stayed in the garden playing various games until noon rolled around, and a house-elf came to tell them that lunch was ready. They were on their way inside when another house-elf, Plinky, appeared and told them that Remus was awake. The group rushed inside and to Remus room. When they walked into the room, the man was just finishing his lunch. Upon seeing them he went very pale.

"Hey, Moony!" James said. "How are you feeling?"

Remus just looked at him in disbelief. Surely he was dreaming? James and Lily were dead, and Maria and Kara had gone missing years ago, and Sirius was supposed to be in Azkaban. Maybe he had died?

"Remus, we know that this is probably a huge shock for you, but before you freak out on us, let us explain everything, okay?" Maria said. Remus looked at her for a moment before nodding. They all found seats - the two kids sat at the foot of the bed, while the adults conjured or pulled chairs around the bed.

James was the one who started talking. "Remember when we first heard that Voldemort wants us, and especially Harry, dead? We were so terrified then, what with there being a spy in the Order and all. And then Dumbledore suggested that we go into hiding under the Fidelius charm. We wanted to use Sirius as the secret-keeper at first, but then Dumbledore suggested that we pick Pettigrew instead. Sirius supported that, because we all thought that it would be safer, no-one would ever think that it was Peter. We didn't tell anyone of it, just in case. We wanted to tell you, but we were a little suspicious and very afraid that you were the spy. So we hid ourselves away. And on Halloween, we were betrayed. Pettigrew had gone to Voldemort. He tried to kill us, but because of who we are, the Killing curse doesn't work on us properly. It knocked us out for a while, and when we woke up, the house was in ruins. We couldn't find Harry anywhere, so we went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was very shocked to see us, and now that I think about it, a little disturbed. He told us that you were all dead, no-one was left. So we fled. Britain held too many painful memories for us to stay here. And of course, Dumbledore supported the decision. Guess he was hoping to be rid of us for good." James finished bitterly. He had thought of the man as his mentor, sometimes even grandfather, so the betrayal hurt him deeply.

Lily continued, when it became clear that James wouldn't. "We gathered what things we had and left. I had a relative in Japan, so we went there. Cali helped us get settled there, and we built our lives up again, though we decided not to have anymore children. Losing Harry had hurt too much. We were as happy as we could be, though we never once forgot everything that we lost. Then, a few days ago, a woman came to us. She said that she's a seer, of sorts, a spirit talker. She told us that we need to return here, immediately, because, "Loved ones lost shall once again be found...: Those were her exact words. We were wary at first, but then decided that returning for a few days couldn't hurt. We wanted to find out where you were buried, so that we could at last visit your graves. So imagine our surprise, when suddenly two children appeared in the Entrance Hall. I actually fainted when we found out who they are. At first I thought that it was some weird trick, but then I remembered what the old lady told us. I was so happy. I had my son back. And then we heard what they'd been through, and I became so angry, that I wanted to rip Petunia and her husband and Dumbledore apart.' Lily finished. She still very much wanted to rip those people, if they could be called such, to pieces and then burn them. Or maybe burn them first.

Maria was the next to talk. "After we thought that James and Lily were dead, I tried to get custody of Harry. Dumbledore told me that it was better that he remain with Lily's sister. At first I didn't protest, because I was too wrapped up in my grief and worry. I'd just lost my twin brother, my best friend and my husband, in practically one night. After a while, though, I started thinking that Harry should be with me, because I'm his aunt and Godmother. So when I tried to get Harry away from those muggles, Dumbledore threatened to take Kara away from me and have me thrown in Azkaban. I couldn't let that happen, so I went into hiding. For a while we were fine. Kara grew and I taught her everything I could to make sure that she survived, should something happen to me. She was lonely, but I couldn t risk going out, because that would have meant that Dumbledore would find us. So the years passed, until one night he came to our house. I don't know how he found us, but the wards gave me enough time to hide Kara away. I told Dumbledore that she'd died, to keep her safe. He took me to Azkaban. I had no idea what had happened to Kara, if she got out and was okay, or if she was caught, or something worse..." She trailed off. She'd been so afraid of losing her daughter forever, it was one of the things that thr Dementors had tortured her with.

Remus was shocked and angry. How could Dumbledore have done this? He tore apart families, and for what? Power? Control? "So now that we're all together again, what's going to happen?" He asked at last.

"Well, we were thinking of going back to Japan. James and I have a new life there, and we'd be more than happy to have you there too. We own a large piece of land, so you can build your homes there." Lily said. James nodded.

"We can found our own village and name it Marauderville!" Sirius exclaimed. The others just looked at him like he was crazy. Which he probably was. "What? It's a good idea!" he said defensively.

"The village part yes, but not Marauderville. It's just too cliche." Remus said, to which Sirius pouted.

"Well, our house is named the Lunar Cottage. Maybe we could find something related to that?" Lily offered. Maria immediately agreed and the three men too, after being sent glares by Lily and Maria.

"Mummy, I'm hungry. Can Harry and I go downstairs to eat?" Kara asked. The two children had been so quiet that the adults had forgotten they were there.

"Of course. We'll come too. Remus, do you think you can come downstairs as well, or do you need to rest for a while longer? Maria asked.

"I'm fine. I feel amazingly well after a full moon. How did you heal me?" the man answered as he got out of the bed. He felt a lot healthier and stronger.

"We'll talk about it on the way to the dining room. Come on." Lily said. The group walked out of the room, the children happily leading the way. None of them had been that happy in a long while.

TBC.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue.

"Mummy, what's a Fallen? You talked about them before, but I don't think you've ever explained it." Kara asked. They were all in the dining room, sitting around the table. Harry looked up curiously, he too had wondered what it meant, but had been too afraid to ask. The Dursleys had forbidden him from asking any questions at all and although he hoped things would be different now, he didn't want to risk it.

The adults looked at each other, silently deciding who would be the one two explain everything two the children. After a minute or so, all eyes turned to Lily. She rolled her own eyes, but put down her fork to tell the children about the family secret.

"Well, a Fallen is a sort of a Demon. We have wings and different powers. I am a natural Healer, Maria is an expert with everything that has to do with the mind and memories, James can control shadows and move through them and Sirius can turn into any sort of canine at will. We don't know yet what your powers will be, but I can't wait to find out. Both of you have both parents Fallen, so you should be much more powerful than us, since were only first generation Demon." Lily explained. The children listened to her avidly, eyes wide. This was so cool, was going through both of their minds.

"There are many legends about how the Fallen came to be, but one is more popular than others. It is said that thousands of years ago, the angels who were exiled from Heaven came to Earth and had children with humans, wizards to be exact. The children of those unions are said to be the Fallen of today. However, there s no way for us to know for sure, because no one is left who remembers. The old scrolls have been destroyed or lost, so it shall forever be a mystery." James said. He had learned this from a book written by a Fallen in a time where there were so much more of them. The wizarding kind's fear of anything different forced them into hiding, however, and they were soon thought to be extinct. Until them. Luckily, no one knew about their secret, so they were safe on that front at least.

-

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Alice and Frank?" Lily asked a while later. They'd been rather good friends in school and their son Neville was born at the same day as Harry.

Maria looked sad at that. "They were attacked by the Lestranges and tortured to insanity. They're in 's right now. It happened after I'd gone into hiding so I couldn't risk being caught while trying to heal them. Kara was so small back then and no-one knew where we lived so I couldn t leave her alone."

"Well, we could go now. James and I can stand guard while you and Lily heal any damage you can. Then, after that, we'll come back and port-key to Japan. Remmy can stay to watch the kiddies. He's rather good at it. Maybe he could teach them something new, or something," Sirius said. The others nodded and then went about preparing everything for the trip.

An hour later, they were hiding in the shadows of the Wizarding hospital, making sure that the ward was clear, before going in. The last nurse left and shut off the lights. Most of the patients were sleeping, though there weren't many. All had curtains drawn around their beds. The Longbottoms had one around the two beds, so it was easy to find them. Both women gasped at the sight of their old friends. Pale gaunt faces, wisps of gray hair...

Maria moved to Alice's side, while Lily went to Frank. They'd work in turns, one doing the mind and the other healing any physical damage. Lily finished with Frank quicker, since healing the body was far easier than healing the mind. You couldn't rush it, otherwise you could damage the mind, rather than heal it. Maria finished in a few minutes, a little shaken.

"It's so horrible, what they've done to her. Not only the torture, but someone has repeatedly tried to use Legilimency on her, and rather brutally. I healed everything I could, but there are some things she'll need to get over by herself." Maria said. She sat for a minute, drinking the glass of water Lily had conjured for her. Standing up, she vanished the glass and moved to Frank, while Lily went to work on Alice.

A while later they were both finished.

"I left a sort of a note in their minds, that'll become active once they're completely healed, and it's only accessible for them. I've explained everything that has happened in the past years and about Dumbledore and where we'll be, if they ever wish to contact us." Maria said as they met up with their husbands outside the curtains. The other three nodded and James transported them all back to the manor. They had a portkey to catch.

-

It was a few days later that young Neville Longbottom, son and heir of Frank and Alice Longbottom, went to visit his parents, accompanied by his grandmother. They were both expecting the usual blank stares and occasional gibberish. However, when they got there, both patients were asleep. The nurse currently checking their vitals said that they'd been sleeping most of the time for a few days now.

Neville went over to his parents and kissed both on the cheek, saying a quiet hello, although he knew they probably couldn't understand who he was. He dragged a chair between the two beds and sat down to tell his sleeping parents about everything that had been happening to him. Suddenly, both of his parents woke up. Neville was a little startled by this and looked to his grandmother, but she'd left with the nurse sometime. While his attention was away, Frank and Alice were sitting up and looking around. The healing had gone a lot faster than Maria had anticipated and they now knew everything.

When Neville turned back to his parents, he was faced with two stares, the brown eyes of his father and blue of his mother. But this wasn't the usual blank stare. Their eyes seemed alive, somehow. "Mum? Dad?" he whispered.

"Neville!" Suddenly, Alice was off the bed and hugging his son for all her worth and seconds later, Frank was hugging them both. Alice was muttering, "My son, my baby boy!" over and over again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Poor Neville was in shock. How many times had he wished that his parents would recover? How many times had he hoped for his mother to hug him, hold him after a nightmare, sing to him? For his father to play with him, teach him things? And now, they were both suddenly okay and hugging him and this couldn t be real. This had to be one of those really good dreams. Soon, he'd wake up and everything would be the same

The arms withdrew from around him and he sighed, thinking he'd be waking up any moment now. But then there were hands on his face, turning it upwards and he was looking at the smiling faces of his parents.

"Oh, Neville, you re so big already. I remember you were so little and cute. I'm so sorry that we left you like that. We'll never let anyone separate us ever again. They'll feel the wrath of a mother," Alice said. Oh yes, they'd pay.

"Is this really true? You're actually here and I'm not dreaming?" Neville asked, his voice trembling slightly. He hoped with every fibre of his being that this was true, that his parents really were healed.

"Yes son, this is real. We're together again and nothing will change this anymore." Frank said.

Neville looked at his parents and then leaped up, hugging them both. They all laughed, a little tearfully, the family together once again. Frank and Alice looked at each other and sent a mental thank-you to Maria and Lily, for giving them their sanity back.

Suddenly, the ward door opened and Augusta walked in, only to stop as she saw her son and his wife, both healthy, holding onto their son for dear life. She did the only sensible thing in that situation and fainted.

-

Albus Dumbledore was seething. Everything was falling apart. All of his best-laid plans destroyed. All because the Potter brat couldn t do as he should have and stayed at the Dursleys'. And damn those muggles for letting him escape. And then somehow the Blacks got out of Azkaban and then Lupin, the bloody werewolf disappeared. And to top it all off, the Longbottoms were healed and they wouldn't even let him talk to them! How dare they?! And now, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Kara Black hadn't appeared on the Hogwarts student register, which meant they wouldn't be attending the school this year. Of course, Black probably wouldn't have come anyway. But Potter was too important to let him wander around unchecked.

Damn them all! Why couldn t they just understand that everything he did was for the greater good?! Oh, damn them all to Hell! He needed another lemon drop.

-

The years in Cado* village passed peacefully. After arriving, the Black family and Remus began building homes for themselves. They decided to do them as the traditional Japanese houses, as Lily and James had done when they first moved to the country. After Alice and Frank found them, they decided to build a second home for themselves as well. They spent a lot of time there, juggling between England and Japan. When the time came for the children to start school, it was decided that Harry and Kara would be attending the magical school in Japan, but as Neville hadn't quite managed to grasp enough Japanese yet and had some lingering issues with self-esteem, he would be going to Beauxbuttons.

The children were very close friends and had even found a way to charm Muggle cell phones to work on magic so that they could keep in contact easily. They spent all summers and Christmases together, and when Harry and Kara decided they needed to be trained, Neville joined in too. Soon they'd mixed different fighting styles to fit their personal needs, both in physical and with swords. As a Christmas present all three got their own swords, personalised and bound to them by blood. Harry named his the Nightwhisper, Kara's became the Morning Star and Neville, after some consideration, named his sword the Evening Star.

A while after being reunited, both Maria and Lily came out with the news of being pregnant. A week later, Alice too found out she was pregnant. The babies were due in April. After they'd heard the good news, the trio of seven-year-olds snuck away to their little dojo to discuss the news.

"This is soooo cool. I'm gonna be a big sister!" Kara said excitedly.

"Yeah, think of all the great pranks we could teach them." Harry said with a grin. The other two nodded. Under the influence of the infamous Marauders, the three were turning into pranking demons. That was what they decided to call themselves, after Maria shouted at them for a prank, calling them little demons, among other things.

"And they can have the childhood we never had." Neville added quietly.

"Yes." Harry said, immediately serious. Memories of what he'd been through at the Dursleys house were still fresh in his mind, although he was getting better. "We will not let anything happen to them. These three will be the light of this family, and I'll fight anyone who tries to harm them.

"Me too," added Kara with a nod.

"And me!" Neville said confidently.

It was after that discussion that the three decided they needed to be trained, so that they could protect their families. Their mothers were against the idea at first, but then Kara pointed out that they would eventually have to face Dumbledore and Voldemort, they'd need to be ready. After that, there was nothing they could do.

-

"_THE BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING!_

_Last night, on September first, the new school year began, the year that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was supposed to start at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, the boy never showed up. In fact, he wasn't even on the Student Registry list. What happened? Is the Boy-Who-Lived a squib? Or has he decided to attend some other school? Maybe he is even dead? Who knows. In light of Sirius Black's recent escape, things aren t looking so good._

_Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts said that Harry Potter is alive and well, but his location is currently not known. "I am doing everything in my power to find Mr Potter and to bring him to Hogwarts, where he belongs. It was what his parents would have wanted."_

_We managed to contact Frank and Alice Longbottom, whose son started school this year, although he also isn't attending Hogwarts. "We decided after consulting with him and some of our closest friends that it would be best for him to be as far from Hogwarts as possible. The reasons why are our own. As for Harry, he's safe and sound where he is and will never be attending Hogwarts, so Dumbledore should just give up already. He's been searching for the boy for four years now." said Alice. Four years? Why hasn't he told anyone that Harry Potter went missing four years ago, I ask of you. When asked if the Longbottoms had anything to do with the Boy-Who-Lived's disappearance, they said no and refused to give any further comment._

_So, what is going on? The people who have the answers aren't talking._

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet._

-

In their new schools, all three Demons had made new friends, although none came to be as close as the three were. They spent their summers together in Japan, and Neville invited some of his friends from France over for a few weeks, so the other two Demons could meet them, and was in turn introduced to the people Harry and Kara had met. They were rather quickly forming an international network of friends.

The three new additions to the family were born on April 21, almost at the same time. Maria had a baby boy, who was named Erian Sirius Black, and Lily and Alice both gave birth to daughters, Ailyn Lilyana Potter and Alexandra Alice Longbottom, respectively. All three babies were healthy and the large family very happy.

The Demons continued their training, learning fast. They were determined to protect their little siblings and be the best older brothers/sister they could be. The Demons adored the little ones and they in turn almost hero-worshiped the three older kids. Harry, Kara and Neville taught them every prank they knew and the little ones began to make up their own, playing them with the help of the Demons. On their seventh birthday, the three teens decided that it was time to give Erian, Ailyn and Alexandra their own name. Since the two groups were very close, it was decided that the little ones would be named the Demonicas. The little ones were ecstatic, and when the time came for the fourteenth birthday of the Demons, they presented the birthday-children with a book they'd compiled, with the help of Remus. It listed every prank ever pulled by the Marauders, the Demons and the Demonicas.

"It has a self-updating charm on it," Alex said. She was the group s researcher, just like Kara was for the Demons.

"This is sooo going to be placed in the honour spot in the dojo. And we'll need to ward it, so nothing happens to it." Harry said, clearly in awe of the book. Kara and Neville nodded.

The Demonicas were nearly bursting with happiness at being able to make a gift that would get such a reaction out of their three heroes.

-

Since Alice and Frank had decided to spend most of their time in Japan and children were very close, it was decided that Neville would transfer from Beauxbuttons to Japan. The kids were ecstatic at that and decided to celebrate it with a big prank.

After much prodding from Harry and his father, Neville decided to ask Kara to the school Christmas Dance, in their fifth year. Kara agreed readily, and after that the two started a steady relationship. They were at first worried that Harry would feel as the third wheel, but he asked a girl he'd liked for quite a while to the dance and as with Kara and Neville, they were still going fine over seven months later.

It was time for the sixteenth birthday of the Demons. It was both awaited and feared, because Harry and Kara would get their Fallen powers. They were afraid that since Neville was a regular wizard, he'd feel left out, but the 31 of July brought a surprise with it. Not two, but three Fallen awakened.

"Well, it's possible that we have a Fallen in our family line somewhere." Frank said.

Alice nodded and said, "Being around Harry and Kara, who were both going to be Fallen, might have brought out the recessive genes. Oh, I m so proud of him! I wonder what his power is?"

As it turned out, Neville was a plant controller. He could make anything grow almost anywhere, with a little experience of course. Kara was a healer like Lily, so it was decided Lily and Maria would be her teachers. Harry, however, was a Manipulator. He could use any kind of magic without a focus and could even use it to imitate the powers of those around himself.

After that the three threw themselves into training, including Harry's girlfriend Yuki, when it became apparent that she too was a Fallen, capable of controlling a person's thoughts and feelings, although she promised to never use her powers on any of the family.

A year later, the Demons had expanded to include Yuki and the four were extremely close. The Demonicas still worshipped them and had even started some training with them, though not too much. Harry and the others wanted the little ones to be able to protect themselves, but not to turn them into fighters like they were. They never wanted that light of hope and dreams to disappear from their eyes, the lights that shine even in the darkest of nights. Alex, Ailyn and Erian were the light of the Demons, when everything seemed too much, one of them would always appear with a way to make them smile. None of the older teens had had an easy life. All four had lost their parents, but Yuki never regained hers. They'd died when she was four and she had no other relatives. She'd been living in an orphanage until Remus and his wife decided to take her in and later adopt her. She'd been living in Cado village for over two years now. Her and Harry were planning on building their own home, making plans and discussing their dreams. Building a house took quite a bit of time and the two wanted to do it by themselves. Neville and Kara were thinking the same way.

However, not long after the seventeenth birthday of the last Demon, Yuki, news came from England. Voldemort had been slowly getting more active in the past few years, gaining followers, making a few smaller attacks. He was now planning on attacking Hogwarts. Since it was already September, the school year had begun and that would put a lot of innocents in danger. The news had come from a spy deep in the Dark Lord's circles, so it had to be accurate.

It was decided that Alice and Remus wife Emma would stay behind to watch Erian, Alexandra and Ailyn, while the rest of the family went to Britain. They needed to be there as soon as possible, as the exact time of the attack was unknown. The huge time-difference would be a little inconvenient, but they'd manage with it. Everyone was packed and ready to go, but the three youngest seemed a little reluctant to part.

"We want to come too!" Erian said. The girls nodded.

"I know you do, but you need to stay here and help Aunties Alice and Emma guard the village while the rest of us are gone. Think of what might happen if you left them here alone." Harry said.

"My plants need to be watered and taken care of." Neville added.

"And someone will need to look after all the animals. Alice and Emma couldn"t possibly do all of this by themselves, now could they?" Kara finished.

"We ll do it!" the three shouted together.

"When we get back, we'll show you pictures of all the pranks we pulled on the Brits. I've got the notebook with the ones you helped us pick out." Yuki said, further lifting the mood of the ten-year-olds.

"Okay, kiddies, time to say good-bye," James called. They did as told, Lily and Maria telling the kids to behave themselves with Alice and Emma.

-

Word of the pending attack on the school had reached the Headmaster's ears, too, and he was more than a little worried. There hadn't been a word of Harry Potter in over ten years, and he'd searched everywhere in Europe. He didn't think that the boy had somehow miraculously found his parents, there would have been word of it, but it was possible that he was with his godparents. That would lessen the possibility of getting to the boy even smaller. Damn them all, he needed the Potter brat here to defeat Voldemort! But now was not the time to think about such things. He was in the Great Hall, he needed to appear as a kind and caring old man to these sheep.

The children and teachers were chatting with each other loudly, unaware of what went through their old Headmaster's head. They'd most likely run screaming, if they knew

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and ten people walked in, all dressed in black clothes and hoods covering their faces, all carrying swords, some on their backs, others at the hip. The Headmaster and the teachers rose to their feet, wands in hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the Headmaster asked.

As one the people threw back their hoods, revealing the faces beneath. Many of the teachers gasped, looking horrified. The Headmaster, too, was shocked, but quickly covered it, as the ten marched to the front of the room.

"I am James Potter."

"My name is Lily Potter."

"Frank Longbottom. My wife Alice had to regrettably stay behind to watch the children."

"Sirius Black, as you all know. I'm completely innocent by the way."

"Maria Black, James' sister and Sirius' wife."

"Remus Lupin."

"Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank."

"Kara Black, Neville's girlfriend."

"Harry Potter, also known here as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"And I am Yuki Lupin, Harry's girlfriend and Remus' adopted daughter."

"We're here to clean up your mess, Dumbledore." James said.

A lot of people in the room had fainted. Dumbledore looked as if someone had killed his pet phoenix.

"Perhaps it would be better if we took this up to my office?" he offered. He needed to do some serious damage control. There were things that couldn't come to light, the fact that three supposedly dead people had walked into the school, along with a convict, four teens and an ex-patient of 's long-term care ward, was bad enough.

"I don't think so, old man. You see, we're here for a reason, and it involves all the people here." Harry said. By now, most of the people who had fainted were conscious again. "Voldemort is going to attack the school soon, and we're here to make sure he doesn't take over the school, killing you all. He should be here pretty soon. We'll be leaving again after we've made sure he's dead and not coming back this time."

"Why would you care to show up now?! Where were you when he started attacking? someone from the Gryffindor table shouted. The red hair pointed towards a Weasley.

"Believe it or not, but we do have our own lives to live. We don't even have to be here to clean up your mess, but we came to protect the innocent. Besides, Voldemort was a rather large factor in why our families were torn apart. Dumbledore was the deciding thing." Sirius said.

Before anyone could say any more, a loud siren blared. "The wards have been breached!" McGonagall shouted.

"Get the students down to the dungeons, they'll be safest there. Any who want to fight, follow us outside." Harry shouted and him and the rest of the group started running towards the doors. Seeing no one moving, Kara yanked a first-year up and shouted, "Move!" After that everyone got up and started running. Most went down to the dungeons, but some followed Harry and the others outside.

They had to fight through the Death Eaters, cutting through them like a knife through butter, but Voldemort was at first no-where to be seen. Then they noticed the snake-like man moving towards Dumbledore, and the four Demons gathered together. The adults, seeing this, moved to protect them. The Demons had, after a long period of research and experiments, created a spell that would send Voldemort's soul straight to Hell and trap it there. But it took quite a lot of energy to cast such a spell and it needed a bit of a preparation.

"This ends tonight for you Dumbledore. After you're dead and Hogwarts is under my control, there will be no one to stand in my way. The Potter brat is missing, most likely dead, and if he isn't, he will be soon." Voldemort said.

"I won't let you take the school! You will be the one to fall today, because Ha..." Dumbledore answered. While he was distracted, looking around to spot Harry, Voldemort shot off the Killing Curse, effectively cutting off whatever the other old fool had been trying to say.

"Hah! So much for him. Now, the school will be mine!" Voldemort cackled.

"Guess again, snake face!" Harry said, and as one, the four Demons started the incantation to kill Voldemort. After about half a minute, Voldemort let out an inhuman screech as his soul was ripped from him. Soon the empty body fell to the ground and Neville set fire to it. And that was the end of the second rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

-

A few years after the 'British fiasco', as they called it, the Demons had a double wedding, Harry and Yuki, and Neville and Kara tying the knot. Just before, they'd finished building their dream homes and the ceremony was held in the new village centre of the Cado Village. They went on their honeymoons together, to a small secluded island off the coast of Japan.

A year later, both Kara and Yuki gave birth to twins, both sets with a boy and a girl.

Over the years, the Cado Village grew as the Demonicas got married and built their own homes. Soon, other families of the Fallen from around the world started to come to live there, making it larger. Remus and Emma had had a child of their own, a big surprise for the couple.

All in all, they had the Happily Ever After they deserved and the Demons kept their promise. The light did not fade from the Demonicas eyes.

The End.

AN. I know that I promised this a few days ago, but I had other more important things to do on Sunday. Family business. And then school started. Right now, I should be studying, but I wanted to finally finish this, so that I could focus on other fics and my book. Sorry, if you wanted something more detailed, but I really can't write more to this right now. It's a miracle I managed to finish this. This is the longest chapter I've written yet, I think. Okay, reviews are really appreciated. I might someday even write more to this world. Who knows.

Bye, Ann.

PS. I fixed the grammar. For some reason my laptop can't upload the chappies without erasing the quotation marks and some words. Sorry about that.


End file.
